omega_galaxysagafandomcom-20200215-history
Laphicet
Laphicet is a protagonist in Tales of Berseria. A child of the malakhim race, he is initially seen as an emotionless tool, but through his interactions with Velvet Crowe, he gains feelings and selfhood. Statistics *'Name': Laphicet, Number Two, Maotelus *'Origin': Tales of Berseria *'Gender': Male *'Age': 10 *'Birthday': *'Classification': Malak *'Blood Type': *'Height': 142 cm (4'8") *'Weight': 28 cm (61 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Forest-Yellow *'Hair Color': Golden-Brown *'Relatives': Edna (Girlfriend) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Flame of Purification, Artes (Hidden, Malak and Mystic), Break Soul *'Standard Equipment': Papers *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Paper Rock, Triple Gale, Man Eruption, Rainbow Mist, Triflare, Frozen Flame, Bright Shade, Geostigma, Pyrogenic Ring, Kaleidos Ray, Divine Saber, First Aid, Elixir Vitae, Divide Pain, Binding Order, Chaos Bloom *'Voice Actor': Azumi Asakura Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Laphicet is a young malakim spirit male with golden-brown, shoulder-length hair which turns grey towards the tip. At the top of his head, he has a single-lock of hair which flicks off into a cowlick ring. He has fair skin and forest-yellow eyes. His clothing is a contrast of Velvet's palette, consisting of two pieces; a yellow gown which is overlaid by a plain, long and white one. The white piece is fluffy and long-sleeved by the arms as well as having orange ribbons embroidered at each end. It also has a carved-design where the yellow robe is visible at the shoulders which is outlined by blue highlight-lacing, which is then finished off by the sailor-fuku style ribbon, tie and flap. Over his clothes, he wears a thick, leather ring which takes the form of a neck-collar finished off by a hanging bell. Due to having a light appearance and depicted as a character in the image of "light" himself, he wears dark-brown leggings as pants and black pump-like slippers as well as a pouch attached to the back of his robe. Personality He initially appears shy and withdrawn due to his enslavement to exorcists, but he eventually develops his own sense of self and ability to smile. He soon becomes close with Velvet, determined to protect her. Laphicet is very active and is able to speak his thoughts with ease—such as what he feels when he rests in a contractor's body or when discussing a conversation of common female attributes. He loves studying new things and reading, and discovers an interest for living creatures, such as bugs and insects. As the youngest member of the party, Laphicet idolizes both Eizen and Rokurou, who each on their own way encourage Laphicet to live his own life, becoming his own person, different from the both of them. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Flames of Purification: Hidden Artes: *'Paper Rock': Laphicet throws a sheet of paper at his target. *'Triple Gale': Laphicet takes out a sheet of paper and conjures three small gales by swinging upward or sideways, depending on the shortcut assigned. *'Mana Eruption': Laphicet throws a sheet of paper at the enemy, then follows with another throw that emits ice and causes an earth burst upon the enemy's position. *'Rainbow Mist': Laphicet throws a sheet of paper at the enemy, conjuring two consecutive pillars of light upon it. *'Triflare': Laphicet will conjure two lines of fire to the right, followed by a trail of fire either on his left or his right. *'Frozen Flame': Laphicet tosses a sheet of paper imbued with ice mana at the enemy that bursts with fire upon contact with the ground or the enemy. Malak Artes: *'Bright Shade': Laphicet conjures a light sphere and a dark sphere that travel in a straight line while spiraling around it. *'Geostigma': Laphicet conjures a blue mist over the enemy, which is followed with a wall of darkness striking from the ground. *'Pyrogenic Ring': Laphicet conjures a medium-sized red circle around himself, and a burst of fire appears around him, pushing away nearby enemies and inflicting damage. *'Kaleidos Ray': Laphicet conjures a blue sphere expanding from the enemy with several glass pieces that fire several blue beams, turning red after a while, then connecting the glass pieces. *'Divine Saber': This spell creates a six-pointed glyph that calls forth lightning strikes at each corner before summoning a massive lightning bolt in the center of the pattern. *'First Aid': Laphicet heals any injury to one ally by only 50%. *'Elixir Vitae': Three white circles at slightly varying angles appear around the target, white wisps surrounding them and mildly bursting, healing a large amount of vitality and stamina and cures all physical and magical status ailments from the target. Break Soul: *'Divide Pain': Laphicet emits a pulse of magic that causes his allies to take 50% less damage for five seconds and heals them afterward. Mystic Artes: *'Binding Order': Laphicet draws out multiple sheets of paper around him and sends them up, thereafter descending and surrounding the targeted enemy. Two chains surround the enemy, immobilizing them from moving like a cage. Laphicet then pushes a sheet of paper toward the trapped enemy, causing the cage to contract around them before they are blasted away by a powerful force. *'Chaos Bloom': Laphicet produces a sphere of light in one hand and a sphere of darkness in the other hand. He then merges both spheres together and crushes them, creating a shock wave that shatters the floor and damages the enemy. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Velvet Crowe *Teresa Linares In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Seraph Category:Artes User Category:Magilou's Menagerie Category:Tales Characters Category:Tales of Berseria Characters